In Which Edward Questions His Sexuality
by Layla Persnickety
Summary: If Edward were gay, what celebrity do you think he would go for? Pairings: Edward/Bella, Edward/? disclaimer: I own nothing but the shoes on my feet...Oh wait, I don't own those either. Note to self: Return shoes to bowling alley across the street.


**Paris, Je T'aime: In which Edward Questions His Sexuality**

* * *

**Background info: So, here I sit scouring The Intertubes (YouTube) and I find this funny little video from The SpiderMonkey Mafia in which Tech (TouJoursPur) answers some questions concerning Twilight. Lolly (LolliliciousLolly) asked this one question that caught my eye and inspired me to write this fic.**

**Question: If Edward were gay, what celebrity do you think he would go for?**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella, Edward/?**

**Setting: Paris, Ed and Bell's Honeymoon**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It all started this morning in the hotel room. I was lazily flipping through the channels on the telly trying my hardest to ignore the Adonis-like figure nuzzling my neck. I

was holding up rather well too, until he made that seductive growl of his. The clicker dropped from my hand and I was putty in his. He was trying to persuade me to go

with him to the premier of Paris, Je T'aime. I, however, refused, because me, and red carpet do not go together very well. I would trip, fall, and embarrass myself in

front of thousands of people, with cameras. I shudder to think. And anyway, always at premiers are those lovely French females that like to flirt. Or so I've heard. I

mean all throughout our stay I've had to fend off almost the entire French Female Population and I'm am not in the mood to do more of the same. I was doing so well,

but then he had to go and look at me with those Golden eyes, and that pout, and… Go ahead, say it! I have no sense of determination when it comes to Edward. Well,

best go find something nice to wear and some shoes that don't remind me of death traps

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Bella finally agreed to go with me I was absolutely ecstatic! I mean, we'd finally be getting to go somewhere instead of being stuck in the boring hotel where the

creepy bell boy would keep hitting on me. And anyway, Paris, Je T'aime is a beautiful movie. Er, I mean tough, manly movie… FOOTBALL! When Bella was finally ready, I

must say, my breath hitched. She was breath-taking. Gorgeous. I bowed gallantly and took her hand, "Shall we?" I asked her in my best (worst) British accent. "We

shall", she answered in an equally terrible accent. We decided to take my baby, er I mean Volvo to the event. I revved her engine and she purred beautifully and took

off at unimaginable speeds. I tried my hardest not to go over 200 miles for Bella's sake but, you know me. Once we pulled up to the theatre, I got out of the car and

moved at vampire speeds to Bella's door. She stumbled out of the car and almost fell had it not been for my vamptastic reflexes. She hissed at me to drive a bit slower

next time and I interlaced our fingers and led her to our seats after paying for the tickets.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What a beautiful movie! Oh so romantic, the French so beautiful and that Gaspard Ulliel is definitely yummy. I mean He's got nothing on Edward, however, I wouldn't

mind having a bite of him… _growl!_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

What a beautiful movie! Oh so romantic, the French so beautiful and that Gaspard Ulliel is definitely yummy. I mean He's got nothing on Bella, however, I wouldn't mind

having a bite of him… _growl! _Ignore that thought. After the movie, the directors and actors got together to sign autographs and the like. I dragged Bella over to get

Gaspard and let out a small squeal. Okay, I admit it I have a small man-crush on Gaspard. Okay, maybe not a small one, but I mean, have you seen him? _sigh_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Did… did Edward just… squeal? At Gaspard? Is he… flirting? Ack! I've lost my hunky man to… to… a DUDE?! Well, when in Paris…

* * *

_**FIN**_

**Well, there you have it folks, Edward would go for Gaspard Ulliel if he was gay. I mean who wouldn't? Sorry about the constant switching between Ed and Bella. Reviews are Love.**


End file.
